Who Framed Tracey Sketchit?
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Based on 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit.'After a murder,Tracey is a suspect and there's someone who's trying to to kill him before a trial.He turns to his friends and a close to evolving Graudian of Kind People for help.Will Tracey be proved innocet?
1. Accused Witness

Who Framed Tracey Sketchit?  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
Author notes:One thing,now that I know how to update chapters,I decided to re-update my story so it's in chapters and much easier to read.  
  
Chapter 1:Acussed Witness.Tracey was walking home from a movie.He had enjoyed it and was ready to head home and help Prof.Oak out in any way he could.A high pitched scream came from came from somewhere ahead.Tracey,alramed,stopped and listened.He heard laughter nearby and some kind of glass breaking.Two shadows approached Tracey,who remained still.The two shadows stopped and he caught a glimpse of these two.One looked like a Rocket,if Tracey wasn't mistaking,and the other,looked exactly like him."Ditto,you can transform to your old self."a gruff voice said.Just as the Ditto changed back,sirens rang out into the silent night."Return,Ditto!"the voice ordered.And the figure disappeared into the night.  
  
Tracey,meanwhile,was debating between running or staying.If he stayed,he'd get caught and acussed for murder and if he ran,they might catch him and he'd still be acussed of murder.Before he could decide,Officer Jenny's voice rang out,"Freeze!"More officers came to back her up as Officer Jenny conforted Tracey herself.Tracey remained still.Where was he supposed to run in any case?A second later,Tracey felt his hands forced behind his back and heard the faint click of handcuffs.Then he was hauled off to Viridian City Police station."We found him at the murder site,Chief."Officer Jenny said inside the Chief's office."I didn't do it!I swear."Tracey cried out."We'll fix a date for trial and you're to itend it.If you try to leave,it'll make you look more like the murder if you aren't."The Chief said.Tracey was sent home."How am I going to tell Prof.Oak?Oh,Copycat.I need you."Tracey's thoughts evidently reached Copycat because she came a few minutes later.  
  
She looked like she hadn't had a decent sleep in ages."What happened to you,Copycat?"Tracey asked."I can feel myself close to evolving!"cried Copycat excitedly."Really?"Tracey asked."Yes.Ayway,you called me for?""There was a murder recently and I witnessed it,you could say.Well,I was caught there and they think I murdered whoever was in that house.Now I have to tell Prof.Oak about it."Tracey said miserably."Come to think of it.A Farfetch'd told me about it.Do you want me to be by your side while you tell Prof.Oak?"Tracey felt slightly embarassed,but nodded."I can understand that.When I was human,I was a very big chicken and never wanted to go any where alone."Copycat said.Tracey gave a little laugh. 


	2. Brief Meeting

Chapter 2:Brief Meeting.  
  
Tracey and Copycat approched the Lab."Just the way I remember it."Copycat said dreamily.They went up the front steps and slipped through the door."Professor!I'm back!"Tracey called."Tracey?"Prof.Oak stuck his head out from around a corner."Tracey.The police just called."Tracey's body seized up."They said you were near a murder site,is that correct?""Yes,Professor,but I didn't do it."Tracey whimpered,then added hopfully,"You believe me don't you?""Yes,I do,but I can't make them believe you were an inocent bystander."Prof.Oak answered quietly.Tracey then remembered Copycat and said."Prof.Oak.I want you to remeet my friend and Graudian of Kind People,Copycat."Prof.Oak looked surprised.  
  
"Tracey,Copycat was that girl we help when she was hurt."Copycat narrowed her eyes."You want to bet?I have proof that I was that girl."Prof.Oak watched her as she started to glow a light color.A few seconds later,Copycat was waddling back to Tracey's side.She looked even more unhealthy as a human."I'm still very tired and I need rest,but I'm on duty."Copycat changed back to a Pokemon."Copycat.Maybe you should sleep for a while."Tracey suggested."What?And let Team Rocket walk in and steal you again?"Copycat clearly hadn't forgotten their last advanture.  
  
"Maybe Ash,Brock and Misty can help out in some way."Prof.Oak said."Yeah,because you're going to need them."Copycat agreed and now she was tense."Why,Copycat?"Tracey questioned."Because I think you'll run into that killer before you get to go to trial."Copycat replied."What do you mean?"Prof.Oak asked.  
  
Cliffy again,I think....Hey,I'm new with the cliffy stuff.Anyway,how'd you like it.In case you're wondering,now that I know how,I plan to redo the three stories that all had one chapter,mainly:Who Framed Tracey Sketchit?,I'll Watch Over You,and Dream of Warning.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	3. League of The Ghost

"Well. When I was still a little girl,my dad told my a story of The Ghost. Acording to league,The Ghost turned in inocent people and saved the most terrible people. You name it, kidnappers, killers, terrorists, that Ghost saved their hides like _they_ were the inocent bystanders. Dad told me that The Ghost hypnotized the inocent and forced them to convice the police they did something they didn't. They didn't know until the sentece. Electric chair, leathal injection ,gas chamber, the inocent would only wake up to face their doom and The Ghost would laugh while they wailed for help and pity. You're inocent, right Tracey? Well, I bet that Ghost will try and kill you itself, for dad told me one more thing about it. If the police didn't believe their story or the police are taking to long for trial, The Ghost would release them from the spell and kill them itself." Copycat glanced in Tracey's dircetion to see how he was taking to this news. Tracey looked scared out of his wits. "But so long as I'm here, that ghost won't have a chance to hurt you." Copycat added hastily. "Yeah." Tracey remained tense, however. Copycat turned to Prof.Oak and said. "He looks like me when I heard that story."

To be continued.

A short chapter, I know. BUt this is what I had written when I first wrote this. Sorry again.


	4. Tracey's Search

While Copycat took a quick nap and Prof.Oak went about his research, Tracey thought maybe he could check out some books in the libary. Tracey came back with a book entitaled 'Pokemon Myths' by Amber Millers. For about an hour, Tracey didn't run into the myth he was looking for. Then he found it, The Ghost myth.

The Ghost is the most terrible spirit of all. It hypontizes it's enemies and forces them to turn themselves in. The Ghost just sits there, doing the talking and hoping the police would be think enough to buy the act. Then it enjoys the painful death of it's victims. If, however, the police take too long, then The Ghost will kill them itself. The Ghost has a curse and all who get cursed die in exactly 10 minutes, but the victim feels a lot of pain.

Tracey went slightly pale.There was a knock on the door and Tracey heard Prof.Oak call, "Coming." Tracey's curiousity got the better of him and he, too, got up to see who was there. Prof.Oak opened the door and Ash, Brock, Misty, and Gary came in. Tracey couldn't believe his eyes. _Gary_? Why was he here?

To be continued.

Finally, I'll get the rest of this story uplaoded now.


	5. The Ghost's Curse

As soon as Ash and co. settled in, Prof.Oak told them of Tracey's unforcturent run-in. "Hold on." Ash said when Prof.Oak had finished, looking at Tracey. "Who's Copycat?" "Copycat is the Graudian of Kind People." Tracey said half-heartly. "How do you know, Sketchit?" Gary asked challanging. Then an angry voice said. "Who's trying to push Tracey's buttons in his time of need?" And the part Pokemon came out, looking refreshed, but worried.

Misty looked very surprised. "You're real!" "Did you expect Tracey to lie about me? I don't think so!" answered Copycat, rounding on Gary. She glared at him, looked up and said. "The Ghost approachs! I can feel her." "How do you know it's a girl?" Brock asked. "When I was dying and Ho-oh found me, it gave me the ability to tell without looking what's male and what's female and to see the good and bad in person's heart. So I can sence The Ghost, as she is the worst. Besides, I ran into her and I nearly was killed." Tracey looked up sharply at this, but said nothing.

Prof.Oak went to show the others where they were suppose to sleep and Tracey was left alone. Every sound startled him and Gary found it funny to scare him. When he did, however, Copycat set on him. Gary came back with teeth and claw marks. Something blew and Tracey turned around, expecting Gary. "Stop Gary." By the window, something big, something black, floated just a few inches off the ground. "The Ghost!" Tracey cried in alarm. And The Ghost began to glow ever blacker.

To be continued.

Sorry. I'm glad I can finally upload all of this...


	6. Copycat's Secret

Before Tracey could yell or run, The Ghost had thrown it's curse and it hit him in the face. The force knocked him over backwards. Tracey tried to move, but the curse had evidently paralyzed him. He tried to cry out, but no sound came out. The Ghost hovered above him and in a voice of water said, "Now I'll watch you die. And to think your friends will find you dead when they come back." Tracey looked horrorfied. A needle sharp pain suddenly shot through Tracey's body. He tried to scream, but still no sound came out.

"Nobody tries to kill Tracey while I'm here!" Copycat appeared at the doorway."Too late, Copycat. He's already infected by the curse." And the Ghost began to disappear."I'll be at his furnaral." The Ghost said as she disappeared. Copycat turned to Tracey and quickly placed her paws on his chest. "Don't worry, Tracey. I'll fix you up with one Pokemon power I never told you about." Copycat's long Raichu-like tail was placed on Tracey's chest. It glowed white and entered Tracey's body. The white light flew through Tracey's veins and then disappeared. "Try moving now."

Tracey sat up."Thanks,Copycat. But what exactly did you do?" "Merely this, I used an attack similar to Milk Drink and gave you some of my energy." "What's going on, Tracey?" Prof.Oak had reappeared with Ash and the others behind him. Tracey explained The Ghost's appearence and Copycat giving him her energy. Gary laughed. "How do we know you didn't make that up?" he asked slyly. "I wouldn't make up anything." Tracey answered, getting to his feet. Ash had to side with Gary on that one. "Hope The Ghost's gets you and infects you with the curse, and if you are infected, I won't save you. In case you didn't know, the Ghost's curse kills in ten minutes." Copycat said. Gary went silent.

To be continued.


	7. Stay Alive in 4 Days

The telephone rang around 4:00p.m. "I'll get it." Gary called. Tracey looked up from the game he was playing with Brock and Copycat and saw Gary pass the living room door and heard the telephone stop ringing. "Hello?" Gary listened a moment, then said. "Okay. Grampa, it's for you. It's Officer Jenny." Prof.Oak came in, took the phone from Gary, thanked him for answering it and shooed him away. "How long have you played this game?" Brock asked as he put down three cards and drew another. "Ever since my friends taught me at school." Copycat answered, putting down all the cards in her hand. "I win."

Tracey wasn't paying much attention to them.Right now,all he wanted to do was see the Ghost go away and see Copycat's evolved from. (Read summary if you don't remember) Prof.Oak appeared at the door. "Tracey. They said they've set the trial date in 4 days." Tracey looked at Copycat with wide, fearful eyes. The 4 days passed quickly, and not too soon for Tracey, because the Ghost was starting to tire waiting and tried to kill him many times, if Ash, Copycat and the others hadn't been there for him, he surely would be dead right now. Now Tracey was sitting near the front of the courtroom, with his friends beside him, Copycat purring a Meowth-like purr, trying to keep him from getting too nervous. "All rise." The Judge, a kind-faced looking man walked in. "How do you plea?" he asked. Tracey's attorney, a lazy-looking man, said quietly. "Not gultiy."

To be continued

Okay, this story is bad, but remember that I wrote this when I was first starting to write.


	8. Copycat's Word

Tracey did his best to explain himself, but his chances of being proven not gultiy seemed very slim. "Are there any witnesses?" The Judge asked as Tracey stepped down. Instinctivly, Tracey looked at Copycat, as she got up and headed for the stand. "Pokemon can't be witnesses, for we can't understand them." The Judge said, eyeing Copycat. "Understnd this!" snarled Copycat angrliy, which made the Judge gasp in surprise. "You understand me, may I now tell what I saw now?" The Judge didn't speak, but nodded.

"I suppose you never heard the League of the Ghost?" "Objection,that wasn't even asked." somebody cried in the backround. Tracey turned around, he knew what Copycat was thinking. "You won't understand unless you know the old league." Copycat answered. "Sustained." The Judge said, then turning to the audience. "If you've heard the League, raise your hand." A lot of people raised their hand. "To those who know, I saw her hanging round that house while I was goofing off with some Farfetch'd and Pidgeotto. I saw her kill with the curse, split transform into Tracey and a made-up Rocket, then run. And I have the biggest feeling that she's here." She turned toward the crowd and started to shake.

A black powder floated around the court room. It hit one man and suddenly, he was gone. The Ghost took his place. The Ghost floated forward and hissed like an angry Ekans. Copycat opened her mouth and let loose the angry roar of Arcnine. Tracey gasped in surprise. Why was The Ghost here? The whole courtroom was watching sparks flying from their eyes like angry Beedrill. "_I think we have a battle of revenge on our hands._" Tracey thought.

To be continued.

Battle indeed.


	9. Battle To The Finish

"Come on, Ghost. We're going to fight. Now!" The Ghost floated upward and glowed blacker. Copycat leapt out of the way and sent a Thunderbolt her way. It certainly shocked her, but she still was far from quitting. Ghost tried to curse her again, but Copycat again, dodged and sent a Flamethrower at her. She only recived half the damage. For a while, it remain like that, until the Ghost finally managed to curse her. Tracey was enraged. "Marill,Go!Use Water Gun!" Marill brust out of it's ball and shot a water gun attack at The Ghost. The Ghost turned around and hit Marill with a sickly ,black hand. It flew backward and hit Tracey, sending both of the them into the wall.

"I admit, I kill that one guy that Copycat discribed, but I'm into killing every inoccent person I meet." She turned and advanced on Tracey. "Ghost. I have a little surprise for you." The Ghost turned around, looking angry, then surprised. Tracey raised his head to see what was going on. Copycat was evolving. A white light covered her body. When it disappeared, Tracey saw a very different Copycat before him.

Her Raichu-like tail was the same,except it was two times as long. Her ears were rabbit-like now. Her teeth were now inside a sharp-looking beak. Her Meowth-like claws were much longer and deadly-looking now. The wings of Pidgeot were replaced with long, Articuno wings. Her cheeks were sparking with big lightning bolts. She had the V shape on her forehead and two black marks under an eye, which were still Squritle-like. Her leek seemed to have grown too. The leaf on her head had become longer and more sharp and the rings on her neck were a little bigger. The marks of Umbreon were the only thing that remained the same.

Without warning, Copycat's tail lashed out and sturck The Ghost, sending her flying. "Your rain of terror to all who know you ends now!" Copycat yelled. With that she opened her mouth and sent a powerful flamethrower at The Ghost. As soon as the attack contacted, The Ghost screamed and vanished, yelling some pretty foul lanuage. "I heard somethin' nasty." Copycat said sarcasticlly.

To be continued.

Finally, just one more chapter to upload...


	10. Safe At Last

Tracey sighed heavily and slumped back down to his former position. The judge appeared and said. "_I_ find the defendent, Tracey Sketchit, not gultiy." Tracey sighed again and looked at Marill, who was sitting frozen in his lap. Tracey laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the water mouse. "MARRILLLL!" it screamed and, squriming, leapt out of Tracey's arms, turned around and shot a water gun attack at him. It hit Tracey right-square in the face before Marill realized it was him and stopped the attack. Copycat walked over and said. "Now the Ghost can't bother you again and you're innocent. Concrets." Copycat held out a paw and placed it in Tracey's outstretched hand. "Thanks,Copycat. I owe you big time." "Just get me a 7UP and I'll be repayed." Copycat replied. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and Prof.Oak emerged, looking surprised at the fight they had just witnessed. Tracey's head began to hurt and before he knew it, he had fainted.

Tracey woke up to find himself in his bed. Marill sat quietly on his dresser, looking relived to see him awake. "Marill.Mar.Ill.Mar." Marill cried. In a flash, Prof.Oak came in. "How do you feel, Tracey?" "Ok." he answered, then the recent events came back, fresh in his mind. "Where's Copycat." "She took her soda and left. She said she knew you would be alright and you were sure to call her again." Prof.Oak told Tracey. A doorbell ringing sent Prof.Oak running. "I'll be right back, Tracey." he called as he shut the door behind him. Tracey sighed and looked out the window, hearing the Professor stumbling down the stairs.

A flock Farfetch'd flew past his window and among them was. "Copycat?" She flew to the window and Tracey opened it. "You look surprised to see me so soon." Tracey smiled as she held up her 7UP. "Oh. Before I forget. I should warn you that you and your friends will probably run into more spirits before your lifetime is over. I suggest you keep your guard up." Copycat nodded wisely. A Farfetch'd joined her. "Farfetch'd. Fetch'd far." "Cat. Copy." She turned back to Tracey. "You know what to do when you or your friends need me." And fasting than you can say. "Gotta catch 'em all!" she was gone.

The End

Finally, it's all upload and I have this off my chest. I'll reupload I'll Watch Over You. (And I'll be sure to add the spaces so it's more easily read)


End file.
